El son de la Hoja y el Remolino
by Zontaurop
Summary: Digamos que no tiene un titulo concreto, solo es la historia de cómo una hoja y un remolino bailaban al mismo son.


_**Hace **muchísimo que quería hacer un HashiMito, porque son la pareja que más me gusta de Naruto. Me parecen ambos muy pragmáticos y les veo cómo una pareja bastante explosiva la verdad. Pronto lo traduciré al inglés, para que así haya algo más de ellos por FF. Solo pido tiempo para ello, porque una cosa es traducir del inglés al español y otras es del español al inglés. Espero que no salga muy desastroso y que esto os guste!  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

___Digamos que no tiene un titulo concreto, solo es la historia de cómo una hoja y un remolino bailaban al mismo son._

* * *

Negro. Es negro. Mucho más que la noche. Dentro de ese negro se puede ver firmeza, coraje, ferocidad. Y por fuera, es todo serenidad a pesar de la situación. Las ropas se acomodan a su cuerpo femenino casi a la perfección, de no ser porque está incómoda con ese pesado kimono.

Mito observa todo, haciendo visible lo molesta que está. Nunca ha sido una mujer sumisa, es una Uzumaki, no se dejará doblegar por ninguno de esos hijos de los árboles. Ella no ha nacido para obedecer a un marido que ni siquiera la va a respetar; era fuerte cómo un hombre bien entrenado, era capaz cómo el mejor guerrero de una legión. Los remolinos eran impredecibles, yendo en cualquier dirección. No esta hecha para esconderse dentro de un kimono, asentir y ser buena esposa.

Ella busca disfrutar el viento, oler el polvo y sentir el bullicio del chakra activo en el cuerpo de la gente. Quiere volver a su amado hogar, subir al gran acantilado y ver el mar y las olas.

No está hecha para aguantar sentada, aparentando tranquilidad y calma mientras su 'amado' prometido combate en una guerrilla contra unos clanes menores. Ella quiere ir a su lado, sentir como el filo de su katana se desliza por la carne y corta, haciendo que el granate tiña la hoja. Los dedos le hormiguean bajo la mesa; puede escuchar cómo la empuñadura de su querida arma la llama a gritos. 'Sal y demuestra nuestra fortaleza; sal y demuestra que no pueden dañar tu hogar' Tu hogar es ahora un lugar lleno de árboles, ¿cómo pueden vivir rodeados de ellos? ¿cómo no pueden sentirse ahogados entre tantos?

Mito clava la mirada en Ikkuko, su prima menor por cinco años y doncella, regañándola por no parar de hablar. Odia su tono de voz agudo e infantil, después de todo tiene solo trece años. Ella, con dieciocho, ya tiene voz de mujer adulta. Muy parecida a un ronroneo pero afilada como un kunai.

Escucha pasos por el lugar y un gran chakra que se acerca a su posición, pero no tan grande como para opacar el suyo propio. Desliza sus dedos por su pierna hasta tomar el kunai que siempre lleva atado a la pantorrilla. No se fía de esos hijos de los árboles, de ninguno.

Mito vuelve a poner el kunai en su sitio cuando siente la penetrante y oscura mirada del hombre que le han dicho que será su prometido. Tiene suciedad y sangre por el cuerpo, parece cansado, pero sus ojos también negros destilan energía a pesar de todo.

Mito se ve reflejada en esos ojos. Ve un remolino que danza al son con una hoja, sin tregua, sin detenerse. Y cuando escucha su grave voz, teñida de curiosidad y sorpresa, solo puede componer una mueca socarrona que ella sabe que se ve cómo una sonrisa ladeada.

_'¿Quién es ella?'_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Los días pasan en esa aldea cómo si estuviese en una cárcel. Mito no sabe vivir entre tantos árboles y se agobia y acaba destrozando alguna taza de té por ese motivo. Y porque Ikkuko no para de ponerle ojitos a un joven que tiene los ojos blancos como dos perlas y eso la pone enferma. Básicamente porque Mito sabe que su tía ya tiene pretendiente para su prima en su aldea natal.

Tobirama, su _'cuñado'_, la observa sentado en el porche mientras lanza kunais contra un árbol. Por no añadir que Mito le odia igual o más que a ninguno de esos malditos. Le dan ganas de hacerle esas marcas rojas de verdad, mientras le sujeta el cuello con una mano. Su seriedad la crispa y más aún sus ojos rojizos. Eso le recuerda a su hermano Tanuki, y Mito odia a su hermano Tanuki.

Escucha de nuevo pasos por lo largo del porche y se prepara para darle un susto a quien sea. Se aburre, necesita que alguien la rete. Da una vuelta al kunai en su dedo y lo lanza sin mirar a su izquierda, con su mano dominante. Aplicándole un poco de chakra, va más veloz y se clava en la pared hasta la mitad del filo. Siente un terrible chakra que le hace estar alerta, pero que le atrae de alguna forma.

_'¿Quién te crees que eres, mujer?'_

Su voz hace que le recorra una descarga eléctrica por la columna. Sonríe complacida al notar el claro enfado de su víctima y al darse la vuelta, Mito siente miedo unos segundos. Mito jamás ha visto ojos rojos como la sangre. Rojo Uzumaki sí, pero rojo Uchiha no.

_'Calma, Madara, seguro que Mito pensó que eras un intruso. Aún se está acostumbrando a la aldea.'_

_'Controla a tu futura esposa, o te quedarás sin ella.'_

Hashirama se queda paralizado en el sitio cuando Mito ríe con ganas. En los meses que lleva allí, jamás la había escuchado reír. Siente su risa reverberar en su pecho, clara, de un tono que no se puede decir que sea grave ni agudo del todo. Madara la sigue con una profunda carcajada que sale de lo más profundo de su pecho.

_'Inténtalo Uchiha y tu descendencia se acordará del día en que retaste a un Uzumaki.'_

Su voz sigue siendo un ronroneo, pero ahora es uno peligroso, teñido de amenaza y burla.

_'No temo a una mujer. Sería ridículo.'_

Hashirama sabe que Madara se está metiendo en camisa de once varas. Mito sonrié de forma socarrona y recupera el kunai dando un tironcito al hilo que tenía conectado. Madara la ve marchar, pasando al lado de Tobirama, con su largo kimono de tonos ocres y su larga melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta.

_'Te has buscado una buena rarita.'_

Mito escucha y cruza miradas con Hashirama. A él, esa rarita de pelo rojo, le intriga cada día más y se dice que un día la comprenderá del todo. Comprender el secreto en sus ojos negros y descubrir que su prometida no es solo una mujer de mal caracter y formas algo bruscas.

Mito coge del brazo a Ikkuko y la obliga a acompañarla. Una vez están en el cuarto de la Uzumaki mayor, ella habla con voz potente, con voz seria.

_'Descubre cosas de esos Uchiha, a ser posible sin que te descubran.'_

Recuerda su chakra y vuelve a sentirlo, ya que parece competir con el de Hashirama y el suyo. Es una masa informe, un cúmulo de poder que no le da buena espina.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hashirama, varios días tras la sencilla boda que han celebrado, se dice que su _'esposa'_ es algo más que lo que pensaba. Sus labios son gentiles, suaves y tienen un sabor que le vuelve loco, parece que a la hora de ser _'mujer'_ por completo, Mito sabe. Un año desde que llegó a la aldea y comenzaba a saber cómo pensaba. Durante ese tiempo había estado ocupado reuniendo y unificando clanes, no había tenido un momento en que pudiese conversar con ella en condiciones.

Primero fueron de paseo por la aldea, en un, por increíble que parezca, cómodo silencio interrumpido por los saludos de los aldeanos. Vuelven a su hogar y se sorprende cuando Mito le ordena a su despistada prima que haga té y que lo lleve al trozo de porche dónde están sentados tranquilamente, que Hashirama y ella van a compartir la tarde.

_'Quiero incorporarme como efectivo de la aldea.'_

Han pasado cinco minutos tras que les llevasen el té y Hashirama apenas se sorprende de esa declaración, que más bien es un mandato. Que lo hará con o sin su consentimiento.

_'Ya decía yo que habías tardado mucho en pedirme eso. Tu padre ya me avisó de que querrías algo así y...'_

Olvidando cualquier tipo de esa educación exquisita que su madre ha intentado inculcarle durante diecinueve años, Mito se acerca a Hashirama y lo besa despacio a pesar de la velocidad que ha tomado para acercarse. Sus labios saben a té y algo que no sabe descifrar, al principio le parecen tímidos pero luego adquieren un toque de algo que hace que recuerde Uzu.

Algo sonrojada, pero con una enorme sonrisa bonachona en el rostro, sigue bebiendo té cómo si no hubiese pasado nada.

_'Gracias, otto.'_

Hashirama desliza su mano hasta el regazo de Mito y toma su mano, entrelazando sus dedos morenos con los suyos trigueños. Algo grande, que le parece felicidad absoluta después de varios años sin sentirla, le llena el pecho y compone una enorme sonrisa marcada por unos curiosos hoyuelos que le dan aspecto de niño.

Y besa su mejilla para después besar sus labios de nuevo, de forma breve.

_'No tienes porqué darlas, tsuma.'_

Y Mito por fin siente que Hashirama no solo la ve cómo un objeto.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

La tela se desliza por sus hombros tostados, igual que el agua se desliza por el tejado aquella noche de tormenta. El obi azul oscuro hace rato que yace en el suelo, como un charco de tela. La parte superior de un yukata está tirado a su lado, hecha un revoltijo como si un vendaval lo hubiese revolcado.

Unas manos de dedos largos suben por la piel de sus muslos de forma firme pero amable al mismo tiempo. Hashirama alza a Mito sin ninguna dificultad y la sienta en la cómoda baja de su cuarto. Los labios de ella besan, sus dientes marcan. Y él se limita a emitir un gruñido ronco que ha Mito hace tiempo le encanta escuchar. Sus piernas rodean su cintura y se unen de nuevo, cómo desde hace meses atrás.

Fuera, la tormenta está en su máximo esplendor, los truenos rugen fuertemente y la lluvia cae de forma incluso peor.

Mito no evita gemir complacida cuando su marido pasa una mano por su nuca, hundiendo sus dedos en su espesa melena, haciendo que eche la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para descubrir su cuello, donde le devolvió una de sus atenciones. Sus labios son los que besan, sus dientes los que marcan.

Cuando la lluvia parece amainar en fuerza, Mito está asomada por una puerta corrediza, disfrutando del olor de la humedad y relajándose. Acaricia su vientre abultado de forma relajada y parece entonar una nana que jamás a escuchado ningún hijo de los árboles.

Hashirama se queda embobado observando su figura, recortada por la luz de la Luna. Ve su pelo largo caer por su espalda y sus manos delicadas acariciar su vientre. La nana es larga y las notas hacen que se imagine una escena que en la realidad jamás a pasado.

Ve una lucha, ve los movimientos de los rivales cómo una danza, ve los filos de sus armas brillar por la Luna, ve sombras gigantes y de pronto ve rojo. El rojo que opaca incluso a cualquier sombra. Siente miedo de pronto y le parece escuchar un grito lleno de dolor, de pavor, de rabia.

_'¡Hashirama!'_

Es su voz, está llena de dolor.

_'Hashirama...'_

Quiere detener su dolor. Quiere hacerlo.

_'¡Mito!'_

_'Hashirama.'_

La escena se desdibuja y Mito está de rodillas frente a él, inclinada con una mirada de extrema preocupación. Todo era un sueño. Hashirama tiene el corazón a punto de salirsele por la boca y se lanza sobre Mito desesperado. La besa y la envuelve con sus brazos. Ella se deja, porque sabe que él está asustado.

Mito en realidad no sabe que hacer. Por lo que lo arrulla y deja que le toque el vientre, a pesar de que no permite que nadie lo haga. Siente las patadas que los bebés dan por el tacto de Hashirama.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_'Maldito cabrón, ¡cállate!'_

_'Lo estás haciendo genial, Mito-'_

_'¡Cállate de una vez!'_

Mito piensa que no puede resistir más el dolor y le aprieta la mano a Hashirama y le escucha ahogar un gemido de dolor porque probablemente le haya roto la mano. Nadie la había preparado para eso, nadie. Con veinte años y va a tener dos de una sentada.

_'Mitti-chan, relájate, por favor'_

_'Cierra esa estúpida bocaza que tienes Ikkuko o el día que-'_

Un alarido más de dolor y un empujón más y el segundo sale segundos después que el primero. Mito cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes. Siente el sudor recorrer su rostro. Y pronto siente unas manos que la incorporan de forma leve y ve aquello por lo que ha sufrido. Sus agudos chillidos le perforan los oídos pero se queda estática cuando ve sus cabelleras color cobre.

_'Son perfectos, Mito-'_

_'Dadme a mis mocosos.'_

Hashirama solo puede reír ante la reacción de Mito. A pesar de todo, sigue igual. Con carácter fuerte y una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, mientras observa a esos dos niños que acaba de dar a luz.

_'Kimura.'_

Hashirama habla primero y señala al niño que está en el brazo izquierdo de Mito, tomándole entre sus brazos. Ve la mueca desaprobatoria de su esposa y ella masculla un nombre bien claro.

_'Kairi.'_

Ikkuko observa al matrimonio y se pregunta por qué esos nombres. Su prima podía haberles puesto como su padre y el padre de su marido. Mito ve la duda en ojos de su familiar y rie con ganas, a pesar de que le duele.

_'Pueblo de árboles,-'_

'-pueblo del océano.'

Kimura y Kairi apenas cuentan con minutos de vida y ya parece que serán niños fuertes. Que harán algo grande en un futuro. Mito y Hashirama saben, saben que sus hijos son el comienzo oficial de aquella bizarra unión.

El comienzo de la relación entre la Hoja y el Remolino.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

'Kimura, Kairi, adentro ya.'

Mito cuenta con veintiséis años ya y sabe descifrar lo que ocurre con tan solo mirar a Tobirama a los ojos. Sus hijos, con seis, obedecen sin rechistar a su madre. Son grandes para su edad, con el pelo cobre largo en un intento de imitar a su padre, ojos negros afilados, curiosos, avispados.

Tobirama chasquea la lengua molesto, mientras sostiene a Ikkuko entre sus brazos.

_'Ese desgraciado Uchiha se aprovechó de ella.'_

'¿Cual?'

Y una mirada, lo dice todo. Tobirama se queda blanco como la cal al ver como su cuñada sale corriendo al interior de la casa y le arrebata una de esas pequeñas katanas a sus hijos y sale a la calle y no le importa que la miren por su aspecto. Con un kimono, una katana demasiado pequeña para ella y el rostro encendido de furia.

Madara la ve llegar, cómo un remolino que ni los mejores abanicos podrían parar. Intenta imponerse y Mito apoya la punta del arma en su cuello.

_'No te lo diré dos veces. Traeme a ese bastardo.'_

'¿Qué quieres hacerle?'

_'Darle una lección que jamás va a olvidar.'_

Madara sonríe y se aparta de su camino con gentileza. Ya sé está cansando de todo el clan y le da igual que la irreverente mujer de su amigo se encargue de alguno, después de todo sigue siendo el líder.

_'Adelante, Mito-hime, toma tu venganza.'_

Se intercambian sonrisas de puro placer y socarronería y el remolino traspasa las puertas de los abanicos.

Y Mito destroza y se siente realizada. Destroza y se venga con ganas de ese Uchiha del que no sabe ni el nombre pero conoce bien el rostro. Le saca de la cama y le postra ante sus pies frente a toda la gente de su clan.

Y pisotea su orgullo y le destroza. Pisotea todo lo que un Uchiha respeta y valora.

Entonces Madara observa y empieza la cuenta regresiva para intentar detener a la mujer, pero le gusta verla en ese plan.

Sonríe y se dice, que quizás un abanico puede darle buena fuerza a un remolino.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Aunque le cueste aceptarlo, está preocupada por su estado de anémico. Le ve vagar como alma en pena por los pasillos, asustando a más de uno, sobretodo en la noche.

Veintisiete y se siente vieja. Que horror. Veintisiete y no sabe cómo consolar a su propio marido. Mito busca a Hashirama, tiene un plan ideado para que él deje por una noche de estar así.

Ella también se siente devastada, ligeramente, pero no lo demuestra. Ha perdido a su máximo rival en aquel lugar que hace tantos años dejó de agobiarla. Madara se ha ido, Madara ha desaparecido, Madara se llevó cualquier vestigio del honor de su clan. Tobirama se está encargando de que los Uchiha sigan siendo fieles hijos de los árboles.

Pero Mito se permite echar de menos a ese bastardo gruñón ha medida que camina por su hogar. Llega al despacho y Hashirama apenas levanta la mirada.

_'Ya basta.'_

Hashirama no entiende y aún sin mirarla duda.

_'Ya basta Senju, déjate de gilipolleces.'_

Esta vez por fin levanta la vista. Negro y negro chocan.

_'¿Qué estás-'_

'¡Llevas meses así, meses! Eres el líder de un pueblo, de una familia. Él se fue y si vuelve, se le tratará de la misma forma que a un criminal.'

Hashirama sigue sin creerse lo que Mito dice.

_'¡Cállate, no sabes na-'_

La mano de Mito se convierte en un látigo que impacta en la mejilla de Hashirama y que intenta darle otra bofetada de revés, pero él toma su muñeca con fuerza. Ve las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos.

_'Madara se ha ido para siempre Hashirama. Asimílalo de una vez.'_

Mito habla con voz trémula llena de rabia.

_'Kimura y Kairi te necesitan, tu hermano te necesita, tu clan te necesita, la aldea te necesita.'_

Se deshace de su agarre y se da la vuelta enfurecida. Hashirama ve la onda que hace su pelo cuando gira y algo le estruja el corazón.

_'¿Y tú?'_

Mito no sabe que responder. Siente como Hashirama camina, rodeando el escritorio. ¿Le necesita? Aprieta la mandíbula y cierra los ojos con fuerza, diciéndose a sí misma que no debe mostrar ese tipo de debilidad a pesar de que casi llevan diez años juntos. Pero siente las manos gentiles de su esposo rodear su cintura y luego sus labios besar una zona demasiado cercana a la boca.

Hashirama entonces, mientras empuja sus caderas contra su mujer, se dice que nunca la escuchará decir algo que la haga sonar débil. Puede ver en sus ojos negros que en efecto, ella también lo necesitaba de alguna forma.

La besa con ferocidad, cómo ha aprendido que a ella le gusta, y Madara desvanece de su cabeza al completo.

Madara ya ha tenido mucho tiempo para él solo en sus pensamientos.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

El estado de alerta es permanente, todo el mundo sabe que es lo que está ocurriendo. Y Mito está sentada sola, esperándole, cómo hace diez años atrás. Veintiocho y quizás sea viuda.

Lleva un ligero kimono lila con cintas rojas que se ciñen a su abdomen. Es un kimono de batalla, el kimono que lleva bajo la armadura púrpura típica de Uzu. Entonces se levanta y abre el armario frente a ella. Una larga katana reposa dentro de su vaina, pero Mito puede sentir cómo el acero vibra. A su lado un gran pergamino cerrado que es abierto apenas unos segundos, que es lo que Mito tarda en recordar cada dato que hay ahí.

Ikkuko entra a la habitación completamente aterrada, mantiene una mano sobre su poco abultado vientre. Para su alivio, el niño que lleva dentro es Uzumaki.

_'Mito-'_

'Encárgate de los niños, Ikkuko.'

'¡No vayas, ha aparecido ese monstruo de nueve colas!'

'Lo sé, por eso te estoy pidiendo que te encargues de mis hijos.'

'¿Qué vas a hac-'

Ikkuko no acaba la frase, porque Mito se lo impide tapándole la boca. Besa su frente y la insta a irse junto a Kimura y Kairi. Después de eso, lo único que hace es correr cuanto sus piernas le dan, aferrándose al mango de su katana. Piensa en lo que va ha hacer, en los patrones que debe seguir, en el plan que ha creado en menos de cinco segundos. Al poco tiempo de partir de la casa, siente como tres fuentes de chakra se le acercan velozmente.

_'Sabíamos que harías algo así, Mito.'_

'¿Cómo puedes dejarnos ahí?'

'¡Maldición pelirroja! ¡Jamás he luchado con algo tan grande, será divertido!'

Sonrié de lado brevemente, sin mirar a sus acompañantes. A sus compañeras de misiones en aquel lugar. Yuu Nara mantiene el pelo largo sujeto con una cinta, negro como el carbón, y sus ojos son de un color verdoso poco común en su clan. Fuko Inuzuka sonrié de forma socarrona, mostrando sus colmillos y con sus afilados ojos puestos en el camino que siguen, ella va sobre su compañero canino, Iatsu, que en vez de perro es lobo y sus ojos amarillentos resplandecen mucho más que dos llamas, mientras que su pelaje tinta despide cierto brillo por la Luna.

El chakra de Kyubi la abruma, pero se impone para no dejarse hacer de menos. Yuu y Fuko no se dan cuenta de que han perdido a su compañera hasta que ésta les grita unas órdenes bien claras.

_'Avisad a Hashirama, de inmediato.'_

Y desaparece tras una barrera que rodea la zona dónde la bestia se encuentra. Impide el paso de cualquiera, no quiere que el Kyubi dañe a la aldea. Se mueve rápidamente entre sus patas y sube a una gran roca que la deja mirando al zorro fijamente.

_'¿Qué vas a hacer, detenerme?'_

'Algo por el estilo.'

'Soy más poderoso que tú, mujer.'

'Ya veo, por eso te dejaste manipular por un simple hombre.'

Mito es igual o más socarrona al hablar que el demonio. Mito siente como su chakra fluye y burbujea dentro de ella, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

_'Os mataré a todos, no me subestimes. Soy el gran Zorro de Nueve Colas, el que más poder tiene de las bestias.'_

Desde fuera Yuu, Fuko e Iatsu ven de forma aprensiva lo que ocurre dentro de la barrera. Ambas están llorando, aunque lo que parece es que simplemente las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos. El lobo aulla con fuerza y Hashirama compite contra él, rasgándose la voz nombrando a Mito.

El sueño se está cumpliendo. El sueño que tuvo mientras escuchaba cantar a Mito.

Y entonces, con una mano en el corazón, disculpándose con todos de antemano en caso de fallar, Mito pronunció unas palabras que marcarían a los tres shinobi que la observaban.

_'Si usas tu poder, sólo vendrá odio de él. Estate tranquilo, muy dentro de mí.'_

Entonces hay un potente estallido dentro de la barrera. Parece cómo si otro sol se hubiese formado. El pelo rojo de Mito, suelto, se eleva junto a ella debido al choque entre chakras. El Kyubi y ella se están fusionando. Poco a poco una especie de líneas negras se empiezan a unir en el estómago de la Uzumaki, formando un sello que encierra por completo al zorro.

Ahí es cuando la barrera cae y Mito también. Hashirama se mueve velozmente y la atrapa y por el aspecto que tiene, sabe que algo no va bien.

Sobretodo cuando un alarido de dolor sale de los labios de su esposa.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Los años han pasado y Mito ya tiene treinta y cinco. Ha conseguido que Kyubi no la domine, ha entrenado para calmar a la bestia, le tiene bien sujeto en su interior. Un año tras el ataque de Madara y el Kyubi, la familia del Hokage vuelve a estar de enhorabuena. Una niña que es Uzumaki hasta la médula y más allá pasea por la aldea. Kairi y Kimura, de quince, cuidan de Meiko, de seis. Es su princesa, la verdad es que es la princesa de muchos y sobretodo de Hashirama.

Hashirama ama a su hija. Y Mito no puede evitar componer una sonrisa dulce -para ella es una mueca boba- que la hace sentir realizada.

Si alguien la preguntase cómo fue que Meiko nació, Hashirama les enseñaría con gusto unas bonitas cicatrices de arañazos que tenía en la espalda, producto del momento. Había ocurrido todo en un instante en el que Mito tuvo una especie de lucha interna con Kyubi y tuvo que descargar su furia y todo con su esposo.

Luego el resto de la historia se conocía, aunque en el momento del parto, el sello dio algún que otro susto ya que se debilitó. Hashirama estudió a fondo ese tema junto a varios miembros del clan del Remolino.

Mito ahora es _'feliz'_ por decirlo de alguna manera. Todo lo que tiene es gracias a esos odiosos hijos de los árboles. Cómo les odia aún, aunque haya tomado aquella aldea que la agobia todavía cómo su _'hogar'_. Ikkuko hace tiempo que volvió a Uzu y ahora tiene una pequeña familia junto a su esposo y su pequeño hijo. Ahora tiene de doncella a Junko, una prima segunda de dieciocho que tiene el pelo de un extraño color granate para ser Uzumaki.

Tobirama observa a su cuñada en el jardín mientras pasea del brazo con aquella mujer Yuki que su hermano le ha presentado hace relativamente poco y con la que ha congeniado a la perfección. Ambos tienen los ojos de un rojo que Mito solo puede describir de escalofriante, travieso y cruel. Aunque se alegra por ellos de alguna forma. Igualmente esa mujer Yuki le pone los pelos de punta cuando sonríe con sus dientes afilados, parecidos a los de un tiburón.

Meiko, por su parte, corre por la aldea despistando a sus hermanos mayores. Se recoje la falda del kimono, porque no quiere ensuciarlo ni que Junko la regañe. Ella siempre lo hace y lo odia, algún día le va a cortar ese pelo del que está tan orgullosa. Incluso cree que su madre le ayudará.

Entra en su hogar y arrolla a sus tíos por el camino. Tobirama es incapaz de decirle nada a esa chiquilla por lo que opta por reír de forma ruidosa, algo muy poco común en él, mientras que su demonio de la Niebla suelta maldiciones a mansalva.

Meiko ríe y entra en el patio central de la casa. Allí está su madre, sentada tranquilamente tirando kunai al tronco del enorme árbol que hay. Mito ve cómo su pequeña torbellino se sienta a su lado y sonrié de forma inocente.

_'¿Otra vez escapando de tus hermanos, mocosa?'_

'Quería entrenar contigo, no me gusta que Kimura y Kairi me presenten a toda esa gente que no me cae bien.'

Mito está orgullosa de su pequeña, le hace recordarse a su edad. Le encanta que revolucione a sus hermanos y a todo aquel que está a su alrededor. Será buena ninja.

_'Nee, mami, ¿cómo conociste a papi?'_

Mito se queda helada. No por el hecho de que le diga 'mami', ha eso se ha acostumbrado y no le desagrada, si no por la inocente pregunta.

_'Hmmm...Es difícil de explicar.'_

¿Cómo le explicaba que todo había sido concertado? Mito no quiere decirselo, porque teme que le ocurra lo mismo, aunque si ocurriese Hashirama se acordaría hasta el fin de sus días. En su interior escuchó el gruñido del zorro, ya que al estar cerca de Meiko él reaccionaba ligeramente.

Mito mira a Meiko en sus ojos y siente algo que ya había notado, pero hace muchos años atrás. Exactamente en el salón de aquel lugar al que llama _'hogar'_ desde que llegó a la aldea. Sonríe de forma leve y mira al frente, lanzando con fuerza el último kunai. Mito ha visto en los ojos negros de su hija lo mismo que vio en los de Hashirama el día en que le conoció.

Ve como una hoja vuelve a bailar con un remolino, sin tregua, sin detenerse.

Mito sabe que a su pequeña mocosa le encantan las historias, así que se decide a contarle una.

_'Aunque puedo intentar contarte una historia.'_

_'¿Una historia? ¿En serio?'_

La emoción en sus ojos le hace soltar un carcajada.

_'Por supuesto, amor.'_

'¿Y cómo se llama la historia, mami?'

Mito levanta la mirada y se encuentra con que Hashirama se está acercando a ellas. Parece que las ha escuchado y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad de escuchar a su esposa contar una historia.

_'Eso, eso, ¿cómo se llama la historia?'_

La Uzumaki rueda los ojos exasperada por la actitud infantil de su esposo, pero solo puede sonreír levemente.

_'Digamos que no tiene un titulo concreto, solo es la historia de cómo una hoja y un remolino bailaban al mismo son.'_

* * *

**_Me pregunto si caerá algún review._**


End file.
